One World
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: When an enemy sets out to destroy the Nations, the Italian brothers must become stronger if they want to protect their comrades, and live. RomaIta, USUK, minor GerIta and SpaMano REPOSTED AS NEW STORY due to drastic reworking and the fact it's now a crossover with Stargate SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an potential idea I've been working on for a while now. It may or may not become a crossover, it depends on what y'all (my readers) think. If it does end up as a crossover, it'll be with Stargate SG-1. Otherwise, it'll simply be an AU Hetalia fic. I got ideas from Hetalia, RomaHeta, HetaOni, and maybe later on Stargate SG-1.

**Disclaimer:** Pay attenion, cua I'm only saying this once. *ahem* I don't own Hetalia, *sniffs* HetaOni, *tears up* or RomaHeta. *burst into tears and runs away crying* T.T

**Pairings:** RomaIta and USUK, with minor SpaMano and GerIta

**Background info:** There are multiple universes in this fic but we're only concerned with the First World, the one we know as Earth. Hone sweet home. The countries all have magic of some kind ranging from spells (England) to becoming unnoticeable (Canada). However, the Italian brothers are special in that they inherited the power of Grandpa Roman Empire and we a part of Holy Roman Empire for a time.

The nations can travel the different realities but it's tiring and draining for them, and they only do it if they feel they must. After WWII in our world, the personified nations left for a more peaceful reality to rest from all the bloodshed. It had messed them up more then they were willing to tell their bosses and sometimes each other. But then an enemy learned of their existence and began trying to eliminate them, and coming rather too close for comfort. The nations that have been "lost" aren't dead, they're just asleep in the Relic which serves kind of like a miniaturized sleep capsule for the nations to rest, regain their strength, and travel together in great numbers. It's only used as a last resort because if something happened to it, then the nations inside would cease to exist along with all of their people.

Now, after fighting this new, unknown enemy for so long, the nations are getting ready to make their last stand before they return to our Earth, home.

That said...

**One World**

**Prologue  
><strong>

They ran, and ran, and ran. But there was no escape, and they knew it. They were merely delaying their own demise. It wouldn't be long now.

How? How could this…happen? So many lost. So few remain. They had to stick together, no matter what. If they died, then no one be left. The worlds would linger on in silence.

They ran. Thanks to Spain's quick thinking, the remaining countries had managed to stow away in the Vatican. When the enemy had first learned of the countries' existence, they had targeted them specifically. The few survivors had only managed to live as long as they had because so many of their own people had sacrificed themselves to protect them.

It wasn't fair. It should be the other way around. The countries should protect the people.

But there really was no such thing as "fair" in this world, was there?

Italy and Romano held each other close. No matter what the price, they had to protect the item on the altar at all costs. So long as _it_ survived, then there was a chance of the others returning. The fact that the Relic had been placed in Rome for safe keeping was a coincidence. It was meant to go to Greece, but they thanked the Earth that this hadn't happened. Greece had fought bravely, but had been lost while smuggling the Relic to the Italian brothers.

And now, they and the few other countries still alive, were all that were left to defend it.

So much death. Why? What had they done to deserve this? Was existing such a terrible thing? They never asked for this. They just were and always had been. Was that so wrong?

Italy whimpered as a loud bang echoed throughout the practically deserted Vatican and snuggled closer to his brother. Romano tightened his grip on his brother's shaking form. He felt more then heard Spain move to a defensive pose closer to his former protectorate and dearest friend. Germany and Japan stood close by while the Allies, what few were left of them, formed a semicircle around the twins. Romano and Italy were a last resort. They would only fight if they had no other choice, and everyone knew it. But just in case, they had adopted their most powerful forms. Drawing from Holy Roman Empire's power, they stood as the Relic's protectors…to the end.

This could be the end.

Another crash and the doors shook as their hinges began to give, until finally they broke through. The nations all realized that these could be their last moments in this world and braced for it. Soldiers charged and weapons fired, destroying the beautiful Vatican and wounding the nations within. But a mere mortal weapon couldn't kill an immortal easily, but it could kill them with enough effort.

America, ever the hero, and Russia, not to be shown up by a younger nation, charged the enemy. England instantly began chanting spells from his ancient grimoire while Japan and China covered England giving him the chance to complete his spells. Germany and Spain refused to leave the Italian brothers, adopting the rank of bodyguards.

Had they been at their full power, then defeating mere mortals such as these would be fairly easy. But they were tired, wounded, and demoralized. So many compatriots lost, so much of their land, their homes, destroyed to the point that there was little left for them in this world. They had decided to stay in this world because it had been peaceful and for once they hadn't been forced to worry about what country would turn against who, when. World War II had been the last straw for them.

But it appeared that because of their long peace, they had let their guards down and thus now had to face the consequences. Their nations, their adopted homes, everything they represented, everything they were in this world was gone. Destroyed. They had no choice but to return to the place they once called Home. The First World. The world from which all the others branched from.

There were no copies when it came to the nations, only the originals. So long as the physical countries in that world remained, so would their personifications. So long as the Relic survived, then those nations who had been lost in this world could be revived in their home world. But that was much easier said than done, especially when they were so terribly outnumbered and outmatched.

They just had to wait a bit longer till the time was right. If England and the others could manage to hold off the enemy for just a minute longer, then everything should be okay, Romano thought. He glanced at Germany who met his eyes and nodded before pulling a grenade from his pocket and removing the safety rod. He tossed the hand-held bomb into the air. It touched the ground for a split-second before it exploded.

The bright flash and loud noise made little Veneciano squeak and bury his face in his brother's shoulder. Just a little longer. Just a few more seconds before their power would reach its peak and they could leave this god-forsaken place.

God save them all.

There was a scream and Italy's head jerked up just in time to see Germany stumble with an ugly wound on his leg.

"No!" the younger Italian screamed as he struggled against his brothers iron grip.

The Relic resting on the altar behind the twins began to give off a soft glow as its power increased. Once the Italian twins' power levels had increased enough, then they could escape. Almost…

Almost…

…almost…

"NOW!" Romano hollered. The nations pushed their assailants away and high tailed it towards the altar.

When they were close enough, Veneciano drew himself up to his full height, hiding his terror and pain in a tightened hold on Romano's equally clutching hand. "Remember, cast the spell as soon as I finish. See you on the other side, fratellino."

Veneciano nodded as he and Romano raised their left and right arms respectively. "Rosario Impale!" Romano shouted. Instantly, a burst of light and raw power that was his inheritance from Holy Roman Empire and Grandpa Roman Empire blazed from the twins outstretched hands and blasted away the remnants of the Vatican.

As soon as the power left him, Veneciano whirled around and grabbed the Relic, never letting go of his fratello's hand. He raised the object up to the heavens and hollered, "Punishment!"

All the nations vanished into the Relic to sleep until they reached their home, the First World.

Romano and Veneciano grasped hands cradling the Relic in their sweating palms and together they prayed harder than they ever had before. Holy Roman Empire may be at rest, but his powers lived on in the Italians. They were two halves of a whole, weak and pathetic as separate entities, but incredibly powerful when united as one.

Together, they called out for their home, their landscape, their Vatican, their home world, their Earth. And it answered.

But not before Veneciano screamed in agony.

The crumpled structure surrounding them flickered out of existence just as the younger Italian screamed. Another Vatican, this one whole and beautiful and currently filled with people observing Mass flickered around the twins replacing the ruined one. But when Veneciano screamed, it echoed in both worlds followed closely by another voice.

"Hang on Italy!"

Romano clutched his brother and the precious Relic close to him as his concentration wavered just long enough for the Vatican to vanish again, this time replaced by an incredibly tall obelisk and a darkening sky. The next thing Romano was aware of, was collapsing under both his own and his little brother's weight.

He staggered before he was caught by a pair of strong arms and gently lowered to kneel on the ground. He clutched his younger brother, his precious brother close to his chest as he leaned back into his rescuer's arms.

"Don't worry, I got ya'."

Oh that accent was unmistakable. "America…?" Romano whispered, before losing consciousness, his grip on his brother's body never letting up in the least.

America smiled quietly. They'd made it, thanks to these two. He felt stupid for not being able to be heroic enough to keep them from harm, but at least he'd been able to catch Romano. He glanced up at the Washington Memorial and sighed. He must've distracted Italy into thinking of _his_ homeland instead of the Vatican. He'd have a tough time explaining that one, but at least here, on his own soil, he could protect his friends better.

After all, who knew the United States of America like the United States of America?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, it's now 4am in the morning and I've got a Final Project due tomorrow. T.T Tell me if you think it should or shouldn't be xover with Stargate SG-1.

**Rate and REview!**** ;)**


	2. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**A/N:** I realized that as the story is now a crossover and drastically changed I'm going to post it as a separate story altogether under the title "One World: New Version." I'll leave this version up for a while so everyone figures it out then I'll probably eventually delete it. That said, good night.


End file.
